


Insatiable

by mbanabara



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Rape, Shota, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbanabara/pseuds/mbanabara
Summary: Steven discovers new feelings and unending pleasure.





	Insatiable

Chapter 1: The breaking point

           It was a cold summer night in beach city. Steven is walking down the street, he just came back after visiting connie. He was alone but, he can't shake the feeling that someone's watching him from behind. He got sartled and walk faster. Suddenly... a hand swooped in and grabed steven from behind. He tried to scream but the person covered his face with a towel full of nauseating gas. He fell on the person's arm unconscious.

           He woke up sitting on the ground his hands are tied up in the air to a tree branch. He saw the person in front of him. It was a man looking ta him straight in the eye he screamed for help with nothing came out except for a muffled voice his mouth was covered in duct tape. The man stood up and walk towards steven. He ripped Steven's clothes. He run his sharp fingers through the kid's body leaving scratches behind. Steven was stunned. The man started to lick steven from his neck down to his collar bone. Steven squirms confused and scared. The man continued by giving the kid's chest little kisses until he reach a nipple. The man start to suck on one as if expecting for something to come out of it. With his free hand the man groped Steven's breast like chest. Steven starts to feel hard down there. The man notices the kid's boner it's been hitting him a few times now. The man undo Steven's belt, unzip his jeans and pull it down exposing his boxers the man started to suckle on Steven's member through his boxers while he kept groping the kid's chest. Steven started to groan and moan from the pleasure the man was giving him. The man bite down to the garter of Steven's boxers and pull it down. His little pecker stood up before the man. The man continued to suck it he sucked so hard that  Steven came. Steven arched his back as he released streams after streams of cum inside the man's mouth. Steven breathe heavily. He touched himself a few times before but he never knew he could do that, to cum. While he's recovering the man pull out his member and start masturbating in front of him.

"FUCK. more i need more..."

        The man said as he took something from his back pocket a lotion of some sort. He rub his member with it and turn steven arround. The man lift his ass up in the air and tied his knees together. The man pushed his member between stevens leg. Steven's smooth thighs is  making him grunt everytime he moves his hips. He kept fucking steven thighs for a good while. He pulled it out and turn steven over again he move closer to Steven's face and masturbate again he came all over Steven's face. The kid peck his dick he moves away surprised. Steven's not thinking clearly anymore. It was his breaking point. He just want more of the plesure he discovered from this man. 

       The man took the duct tape off Steven's face and kissed him. Steven tried to keep up but he never kissed anyone before it made the man laugh. He felt Steven's member hardens again.

"I'll give you anything you want.. Just be a good boy and follow my lead"

        Steven nodded. He already saw people having sex before  from the magazines he found in his dad's garage to porn he accidentally found on the internet. But all of it is between a man and a woman. He wonders where will this take him. The man took out a bottle from his pocket the tick two capsules. The man took one of them.

"Open your mouth"

        The man said. Steven open his mouth wide open and the man put the second pill inside. Steven took the pill. After a minute Steven felt a rush of lust fill his  body his little dick hardens more than before the man feels the same way too

         The man kiss steven again. he lifts him up and place him on his lap he removed Steven's binds the ones on his knees and hands. He start to kiss steven again. With his free hand he start to jack both thier dicks together. He lay steven on the ground and put his legs over his body. The man then start to eat Steven's tiny hole to try and prepare him. This lasted for a minute or so. He stopped and lift steven again he spread his ass and point his dick in front of Steven's hole and rub it against it a few times he covered his dick with lube again and said

"Slowly, lower your hips"

        Which steven does. He let the tip in... Steven cried in pain he let the rest in until he reached the base. Steven started to sob, tears start to form in his eyes he wrap his arms arround the man. He forced the man's fat dick inside his tiny little hole it's too much for him to handle and that it made him bleed The man look at him

       The man hug him tight. The moment Steven adjusted. The man lay Steven again he made Steven's legs wrap arround his hips he pin Steven's hand on the ground and start fucking him while whispering "ssshhh" on the boy's ear. Steven cried but soon his grunts of pain turn into grunts of pleasure. The man kept on fucking him faster and harder now. The man start to hit something down there that makes steven feel electric shocks through out his body... His dick start to drool with precum the man notices and jack him off again.

"Cum with me"

       The man demanded on steven. With a final hump the man came inside steven. That sends Steven to the edge and started cumming in the man's hand. They are both still horny from the drug.

"I'll do it again... okay?"

       Steven nodded furiously. And he kept fucking him through the night..

In the end the man came 3 more times one on the outside 2 on the inside. Steven came few more times from the man's dick.

The morning came.

Steven woke up and the man is no where to be found. He stood up, his back and ass feels shit. He walk away from the forest and came home...

To be continued...

 

 

Sneak peak for the next chapter:

           A few days had passed since that day happened steven starts to pleasure himself more than before he even say no to the gems when they go on missions. 

But... Something was missing and he knows exactly what it is. He asked his dad for a help.


End file.
